


Inexorable

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [29]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Angst, Humor, Insecure Mickey, M/M, Rich Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9227828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Mickey steals shopping carts filled with (paid) groceries from distracted people in order to feed his son because he can't afford to buy food. When he attempts to steal a redheads cart without him noticing, he gets caught.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i do not like when Gallavich suffer from extreme poverty. it makes me feel bad. like in _Lego House_ where Mickey couldn't afford food for both him and Yevgeny or _Teenagers Scare the Living Shit Out Of Me_ where Ian was a prostitute and would go days without food. **THIS FICS ARE SOME OF THE BEST WORKS OUT THERE AND IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THEM YOU ARE MISSING OUT!** but until they each came to each other's rescue it was so sad to read them go through that. so i really enjoy when i have to write about them being rich. Still, this was interesting to have to delve into that.  
>  Enjoy!

Mickey rummages through his fridge and sighs. He runs a hand through his hair and turns to look at his nine month old son who is bubbling away on his high chair without any clue that all they have left to eat is one banana. Two days Mickey has sacrificed his own food for the sake of his son. He is hungry as fuck but as long as his son is full and happy that’s all that matters. 

It's that time again when he has to go by a random supermarket or grocery store and make away with an unsuspecting customer’s shopping cart. He hates doing it, and if he had any choice in the matter he wouldn’t have to, but with only a part time job at a petrol station in the Southside and being a single dad, he has to do _anything_ to survive. He doesn’t want to sell drugs or rob convenient stores like he used to because as much as he suffers with his baby boy, he loves him to death and the last thing he wants to do is end up in jail. He can't contact his siblings because his pride won't let him. _I can't even afford to feed my own fucking son, care to help?_ How the hell would that conversation even go? So for Mickey, stealing food and necessities is inexorable. 

He grabs Yevgeny’s little bowl and cuts up the banana for him. He mashes it up just a little bit with the spoon because his son doesn’t like when he blends it then starts to feed it to him. “Eat something little man. Then you and I,” he smiles when his son opens his mouth wide to receive the offered food. “are gonna go shopping!” he finishes enthusiastically in his baby voice. Yevgeny giggles loudly and spits some of the banana out before throwing his little arms around. 

When the mother of your child is a whore, it doesn’t surprise you when she takes off a few days after she gives birth. She had yelled something about _baby not good for business_. And Mickey wouldn’t have given a flying fuck if the kid didn’t look exactly like him. the dark hair, the blue eyes. As soon as he had laid eyes on his son he had fallen for him instantly. Even though he hadn’t been looking forward to it he had gotten taken with him as soon as he held baby Yevgeny in his arms. So when Svetlana took off Mickey had taken off too. He took the Milkovich car and had disappeared. Whatever, he is the one who had lifted it in the first place so it belonged to him by default.

With whatever little he had at the time he had found this pathetic little two roomed apartment in an even more pathetic building. But it's what he could afford. And even though he went hungry more often than not, they were happy. he had taken his son away from a disruptive environment and they were living on their own happily and peacefully. He would go to his part time job, and then he would steal once a week from strangers and that was it. That was their life and it was good. They managed.

He looks at his son who is obviously still full from the night before because he keeps spitting out when Mickey feeds it to him. he hopes they won’t have to go through this for too much longer. He is always looking for something better and he is hoping that things will turn around one day. Being with a child and no one to look after him but you, limits your choices for employment but Yevgeny would get older and Mickey would be able to get a better job for the both of them. 

His son looks at him and says something in his baby language with this huge smile on his face. He is a healthy happy child and he makes everything that Mickey has to go through 100% worth it. Mickey doesn’t realize he's crying until he unconsciously wipes at his cheek. He does this once in a while. Reality hits him and he will shed a tear or two. But he gets up and anyway and does what needs to be done. 

He takes a quick bath and gives Yevgeny his own. They're running out of diapers so maybe today he will steal from a mom. He always steals in the North side, they are rich enough. The most they do is lament and then go back in to do another round of shopping. Rich fucks! Don’t even know how lucky they are. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Mickey parks outside the grocery store and takes a deep breath. Does he wait here in the parking lot or does he go inside? His best bet is usually the parking lot. People get distracted by talking on their phones or women catching up with their fellow women and leaving their carts just outside their cars unattended. But then again when he has Yevgeny, leaving the grocery store with a stolen cart every though he isn’t dressed as classy as the other customers no one gives him a second look. 

Mickey looks at his son who is staring back at him with his fist in his mouth. “Let’s do this.”

Just as he gets out of the car and is about to open the door to the back seat to pick up his son, he hears a woman curse loudly behind him. he checks to find her searching vehemently for something in her bag. “Dammit, Forgot my wallet.” She says to herself then quickly takes off back towards the store. 

Mickey looks around and aside from other customers getting in and out of their cars, there is not security close by. Seems like today is his lucky day. He leaves the car unlocked and takes the few steps towards the woman’s car. He is successful in taking the cart unnoticed and quickly empties the contents in the boot then pushes the cart away. He has been doing this for long enough to be quick about it. Mickey has just closed the boot when he sees a tall redhead walk towards him.

His cart has diapers. 

The shopping Mickey just stole didn’t have diapers. And there is no need to spend the little he has on buying them when they could use it for something more dire. They guy –good looking Mickey notices even as he plans on stealing from him- is very distracted. He keeps stopping to yell at someone on his Bluetooth. He is very casually dressed with just a t-shirt and skinny jeans but Mickey can tell he is rich. The guys comes closer and Mickey forgets to stop staring. And even though the redhead is having some sought of intense conversation on the phone he throws a smile at Mickey right before walking past him. 

“Dammit, he's a nice guy.” Mickey tells his son who looks like he's about to cry so he lifts him up. “Shhh…” Mickey comforts and pats Yevgeny in the back. He notices his pacifier fell off so he retrieves it from the back seat and puts it in his mouth. 

Mickey closes his car doors and follows the redhead with his eyes. “God dammit Lip, you know very well the game should have been ready yesterday!” 

Hmm… he works in some video game company? Maybe? Mickey guesses. The guy deserts his cart and starts pacing still talking to this Lip person and waving his hands around in frustration. 

Perfect.

Mickey looks around one more time then walks towards the cart Yevgeny still in his arms. He pulls the cart slowly towards him and walks back to his car in reverse still watching the redhead. He has stopped talking and is now listening and nodding his head completely oblivious to whatever is happening. Mickey continues to walk back and when he reaches to his car he puts the cart on the side between his car and the next one so he doesn’t get noticed. He's just about to put Yevgeny back in the car when he almost gets a heart attack.

“What are you doing?” the redhead that was not supposed to have noticed a thing asks slowly. He is standing right there looking between his cart and Mickey.

Mickey has never been in this situation before so he doesn’t even know how he's supposed to react. Does he get defensive? Does he lie? Does he tell the truth because the woman he stole from earlier is already yelling “Security!” and he doesn’t want to get arrested?

“It was right here! I forgot my wallet and went back inside now I can't find it!” the woman yells loud enough for everyone within earshot to hear. “My shopping cart is missing! Do something!” 

Mickey is watching the guy look at the scene with the woman unfold. The redhead then turns towards Mickey. He glances at his shopping cart and then back at Mickey again. He frowns and repeats, “What are you doing?” oh shit, Mickey is going to jail. He's going to jail and Yevgeny will be taken away and put into foster care. He always knew this day would come but now that it's happening he can't stop his heart from hammering in his chest. “You stole her cart too, didn’t you?” the redhead asks when Mickey doesn’t reply.

Something is happening. Why isn’t the rich douche yelling for security and ratting Mickey out? why is he just standing there doing… _nothing?_ This is really strange and it's starting to put Mickey on edge. Yevgeny takes that exact moment to slap him on the cheek and bubble loudly drawing the stranger’s attention to him.

Mickey swallows. “Look, I'm sorry I stole your cart alright? But are you gonna do something or not? Because you just standing there and staring is freaking me the fuck out!”

The guys laughs toothily. “Cute kid.” He says then walks away.

“What?” Mickey mumbles confused. He quickly takes after the guy who is now standing next to his car. Silver BMW. Of course. “What the fuck?” Mickey grabs him by the shoulder and makes him face him.

“What?”

“You're just… that’s it?”

The guy tilts his head and looks at Mickey. “What do you mean?”

Mickey splatters a few times. “You can't just… people don’t just… you're not going to call the cops?”

“Do _you_ want me to call them?” 

Why the fuck is this dude so fucking calm? “Of fucking course not. But people don’t just fucking do this.” He points out incredulously. 

“Well I am.” The guy crosses his arms and smiles at Mickey.

Something about the smile rubs Mickey the wrong way. “Well, I don’t need your fucking charity!”

“You just stole from me.”

“I… pfft… well… still!” 

The redhead smiles softly. “I'm Ian.”

Mickey shuffles in place. “Mickey.”

Ian glances at Yevgeny who Mickey still has on his hip. “It’s for him right?” Mickey looks at the ground embarrassed and shrugs. “Then it's okay. You can have my shopping.”

Mickey didn’t think there were any good people left so he's at a loss for words here. “You have to give me your number so I can repay you.” He breathes and switches Yevgeny to his other hip. “Someday.” He adds.

Ian smiles and nods. “Okay, I _will_ give you my number. But not so you can repay me.”

“Then what the fuck for?”

“So I can take you out on a date.”

Mickey looks at Yevgeny like, _Is this guy for real?_ “You serious? I just stole from you and now you're asking me out.”

“Yeah, I'm Southside so I understand survival,” Mickey scoffs because that has to be bullshit. “ _And,_ I think you're very cute even though you can't complete a sentence without saying ‘fuck’.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey automatically replies proving Ian's point. 

Ian opens his front car door and takes out a note book. He jolts down a number and gives it to Mickey. “You can bring your adorable son…”

“Yevgeny. Or Yev.”

“Yevgeny.” Ian says and gets in his car. “Hope to hear from you soon Mickey. It was a pleasure.”

He reverses then drives off leaving Mickey to exhale pent up breath in his wake. “Cocky fucker.” He tells his son as they walk back to their car. “Assuming I'm gay just like that. And that I'm just gonna call him because he is some generous North side prick.” He puts his son back in his seat. "The nerve.” He complains even as he takes out his phone and saves Ian's number. 

The woman he stole from before already left and there’s a different car in the parking space. Mickey unloads Ian's shopping in the booth with a smile on his face. That did not just happen. He's probably going to wake any minute now. No way this isn’t some weird dream.

He gets in the car and puts on his seat belt then starts the ignition. He turns to his son who has his fist back in his mouth. “Can you believe that fucking guy?”

“Ba ba min kan ba bakaaa.” Yevgeny replies with a wave of his tiny arms.

“Fine. I'll text him.” he takes out his phone and throws a quick text. **Hey asshole, it's Mickey.**

**Hey Mick. Call you in an hour.**

He turns back to his son. “Apparently, I'm Mick now. I'm telling you, the nerve on this guy.”

“Ga gani iiiii ba.”

Mickey smiles at his son and ruffles his hair. “Yeah, I like him too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heading to Tanzania for the weekend so wanted to leave you guys with this.  
> kudos and feedback make a writer's day!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The_1_Fisher_Monaghan_Fan aka Dani said: So adorable, any way at all you could have a second part to this? 
> 
> And @Fuckinggallavich (❤) also wanted another chapter.  
> This is for all of u who wanted to see more. Hope u like!!!

Mickey ends up with  _a lot._

Two shopping carts that contain so much are enough to last them at least three weeks or even a month. The woman's shopping has so much food and drinks, that by the time Mickey is done stocking the fridge, it's full. It has never been this full. He steps back and looks at his son who's on the couch drinking the milk Mickey just warmed for him. 

"Looks like we hit the jackpot little man. North side bitch must have been having some kind of fucking party." He pulls out one of the beers and drops on the couch next to his son. "Either way, lucky us." Yevgeny is too busy drinking his milk to acknowledge him.

Among all the food, there were three sweatpants in three different colors and three white vests. But even though the sweats are too long on Mickey, they will still service him greatly. He rests his legs on their old wooden coffee table before switching on their small second hand TV. And to think he hasn't even been through Ian's shopping yet. 

As if on cue, his phone rings. It's from the man himself. Mickey quickly gets his feet off the table and places his beer on top of it. He answers the call after taking a few deep breathes but doesn't talk. 

_"Hello?"_ Ian calls on the other end. 

Mickey clears his throat. "Hi." 

_"Hey Mick."_ Ian says softly making Mickey's stomach churn. But in a good way. 

"Hey. Ian." 

_"So umm, in case I wasn't clear, I would like to see you again."_

"Oh you were pretty fucking clear." 

_"So?"_

"So what?" 

_"So will I see you again?"_ Mickey glances at Yevgeny, chewing his bottom lip nervously. _"Mickey?"_ Ian calls and Mickey can hear how unsure he suddenly sounds. _"Look, I don't expect you to say yes just because I let you take my shit. If you don't like me, it's cool."_ Mickey opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. " _Umm, okay then, bye."_

"No don't-" but Ian's already hanged up. 

"Shit." Mickey curses and starts pacing. 

He has never been on a date before. He doesn't know how to act, what to do, what to say. There's what you see on TV and then there's real life. What if Ian sees him and realises Mickey is beneath him? The dude may be South side but he somehow managed to better his life and is cleaned up and rich and _way_ out of Mickey's league. 

Then there's the fact that Mickey has a son. Ian may have found him adorable but who dates a person with a kid? Why would they want to? 

Why would Ian want to go out with a thief? A poor thief? It makes no sense. Mickey doesn't get it. He's poor, he has a child, his clothes are nothing to admire, _he's_ nothing to admire. So why the hell would Ian even want him? Because he's cute? Mickey scoffs. In his 21 years no one has ever called him cute. 

So many insecurities rotate in Mickey's mind, that eventually he's left doubting the redhead and his intentions. 

So he doesn't call him back. Even though he really likes him and wouldn't mind seeing him again either. He doesn't call back. 

A relationship would probably just complicate life for him and Yevgeny anyway. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Three days later Mickey is driving home from work with Yevgeny sleeping soundly in the back. His phone rings and he answers it without checking who the caller is, not wanting to take his eyes off the road. 

"Speak." 

_"It's Ian."_

Mickey is so shocked he drops his phone. "Shit!" He steps on the breaks and parks on the side of his apartment building. Taking off his seatbelt, he bends down and reaches for his phone. 

_"You there?"_ Ian asks. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm here." 

_"I said i can't stop thinking about you."_

Mickey's breath catches. "Umm." 

_"I know we only met once. And it wasn't the best of circumstances but fuck, I can't get you out of my head."_ Ian continues. " _Which is really fucking with me because this has never happened before. Please go out on a date with me Mick."_ He pleads. 

Mickey thinks about the reasons that made him not call the redhead back. He glaces at a sleeping Yevgeny one more time. Despite his number of insecurities he _is_ lonely and craves adult company. He hasn't been fucked since Yevgeny's conception and yes, he's aware that's a long ass time. He's never been on a date before and Ian does seem like a really nice guy. 

And truth be told, Mickey can't get him out of his head either. So he nods then realizes Ian can't see him. "Yeah." He says. "Okay." 

_"Really?!"_ Ian exclaims excitedly. _"Send me your address, I'll come pick you up."_

"I got my own fucking car." 

He can practically hear the smile on Ian's face. _"I know Mick, but people on a date don't use separate cars."_

"That one of the fucking rules or some shit?" He asks. Yevgeny stirs in the back seat and Mickey reaches for him. Ian laughs making Mickey smile. 

_"Something like that."_

Mickey leans his chin on top of Yev's head who's now settled comfortably on his chest. "Okay. Will text you the address." 

_"Yes!"_ He hears on the other end. _"See you at six."_ Ian says before hanging up. 

Mickey shakes his head and stares a this phone a few times. He can't believe he's really doing this. 

. 

When Yevgeny wakes up, Mickey feeds him his evening banana and pawpaw. He then washes him first before taking his own shower. He settles a clothed Yevgeny in his baby walker in front of the open bathroom door as he scrubs himself clean. 

"A fucking date. Can you believe that shit?" 

"Jeeeeeeeeee." 

"Right?" Mickey clicks his tongue and scrubs his armpits. "What the fuck am I even supposed to wear? The only decent thing I have are those fucking clothes we stole the other day." 

"Da!" Yevgeny shrieks.

"Fine. _I_ stole. By myself, Jesus." Yevgeny laughs. "Still, I can't go on a date wearing fucking sweat pants.

Yevgeny gives him a toothless laugh making Mickey sigh deeply as he rinses himself off. "I fucking hate being nervous. But I like him so guess I'll suck it up." 

Mickey decides not to dress up. He doesn't own a dress shirt anyway. So he settles on a navy blue T-shirt and the least faded pair of black jeans. He inspects himself in the mirror a few times and deems himself presentable. If Ian doesn't like him like this then fuck him. He may be lonely but he's survived so far. 

His phone chimes. **I'm downstairs. Want me to come up?**

"Fuck no." Mickey says before replying. **Coming down. No need.**

No way he's letting Ian see their pathetic apartment. He's already embarrassed enough of how they met. He picks up his son who's jumping up and down babbling, in his seated position, inside his stolen play pen. 

"You can't talk to me on this date. I don't want to seem like a crazy person." Yevgeny does that thing where he slaps both his cheeks. "Sometimes I swear you can understand me." 

Mickey picks up the keys and puts Yevgeny in his grey car seat. He then places him on the floor outside the door so he can lock it. Taking a deep breath, he picks up the toddler and they head towards the elevator. 

 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

Ian visibly inhales sharply the moment he sees Mickey. Mickey on the other hand swallows so hard he hopes it wasn't as loud as it sounded to him. Ian looks breathtaking. He's even more beautiful than be was the day they met. He's wearing a blue t-shirt, black jeans and matching blue shoes. He looks so fucking hot Mickey contemplates going back inside and canceling this entire thing. Well, that's until Ian speaks. 

"It feels so good to see you again Mickey." He says hands at his side. "You look great." Mickey nods in reply. "You too Yev." He adds before chuckling.

"What so fucking funny?" Mickey scowls.

Ian gestures between them. "We're matching." he laughs louder when Mickey notices and frowns. "Guess great minds really do think alike." Mickey shakes his head and Ian looks at Yevgeny again. "Hey Yevy." Yevgeny looks up from the plastic toy in his arms when he hears his name, making Ian smile widely. "He looks so much like you. You ready?" He gestures towards the car. 

Mickey nods again and opens the back door so he can settle his son in. He then closes it and gets on the passenger side. Ian doesn't get in until he does. The BMW is as comfortable as he thought it would be. Mickey looks right ahead as he the waits for the redhead to start the car. It takes longer than it should and he turns to look at him. He finds the redhead watching him intently. 

"What?" 

"You _are_ gay, right? I didn't get too ahead of myself?" 

"Well I'm here, aren't i?" 

"Because you like me, not out of obligation?" 

Mickey ribs his nose and sniffs. "Yeah." 

Ian looks at the back were Yevgeny is babbling away. "I hope if you don' mind if i ask... how?"

Mickey looks at his son who gives him his usual toothless smile. "Yevgeny?"

"Yeah." Ian nods. "Explain the mini you. Did you use a surrogate?"  

Mickey shakes his head no, trying not to think too much about that day. “It's a long ass fucking story man. But short version is I… it took a while before I accepted I was gay and I had to convince my homophobic prick of a dad I was straight, right? You know how it is in the Southside.”

Ian nods and glances once more at Yevgeny before starting the car. “What's with the name?”

“The mother is Russian.”

“Not in the picture?”

“Nah, took off.”

Ian reverses from the parking lot. “So it's just you and him then?” Mickey nods. “You have beautiful son.”

“Thanks man.”

“Then again I shouldn’t be surprised seeing as the dad is just as beautiful.”

Mickey blushes. What's with Ian using these weird adjectives on him? First cute and now beautiful? Come the fuck on.

.

They drive towards their destination in silence with Yevgeny talking away in the back as soft music plays. In his periphery Mickey can see Ian stealing glances once every few minutes. He tries to resist his urge to smile but doesn’t succeed.

Their destination is an expensive restaurant. Mickey is a little nervous but Ian keeps giving him these small smiles that put him completely at ease. Ian orders for the both of them, and Mickey gets Yevgeny mashed potatoes as soup. He finishes all of it and for once doesn’t give Mickey a hard time.

They talk about what they do, or rather Mickey asks Ian questions trying to avoid giving away anything about his life. They’re half way through dessert when Mickey recalls something.

“Wait, what about you, don’t you have kids?”

Ian pauses with his spoon in the air to frown at Mickey. “Umm, no, not yet.”

“I sto- took your cart ‘cause you had diapers.”  

Ian laughs. “Oh! No, no kids. Those were for my nieces and nephews. My sister was throwing some family thing and they’d all sent me diapers.”

For the first time in a long time Mickey is ashamed of what he has to do for the sake of his little family. “I’m sorry we had to meet like that.”

“Don be, please. We’ve all done shit for survival.”

 And then Ian proceeds to tell him what him and his older brother had to do for food when they were still poor and in the Southside. Tells him all about stealing some dead guy’s water heater and stealing from the milk guy and many other instances. He recounts all of them as if working to make Mickey feel better. Which by the end of it all he does. Ian is not perfect just like Mickey's certainly not. And he knows he’d do it all over again to make sure his son never goes hungry or cold. So he's very happy to know that Ian gets that.

It makes him like the redhead even more.

After that, conversation flows freely from both ends. Time gets away from Mickey and it takes Yevgeny dozing off for him to realize it's his bedtime. Ian claims he isn’t ready for the night to end yet so he asks Mickey if it's okay for them to go to his place instead. Mickey doesn’t have a problem with it. They drive to Ian's condo and Ian puts Yevgeny down immediately after Mickey's changes his diaper.

They stand by the door as they watch Yevgeny breathing evenly and sleeping peacefully on the big bead. Ian stands behind him and rubs Mickey's hands up and down. He bends and whispers, “I really like you Mickey.”

“Even though I have a son?” Mickey asks softly still watching Yevgeny.

“Yes.”

“Even though I stole from you.”

“Even though you stole from me.” Ian repeats.

Mickey takes a deep breath before turning around. “I like you too Ian.”

“Yeah?” Mickey nods smiling when Ian wraps his hands around his waist. “Then let me take care of you.”  Ian bends so their lips are almost touching. “Both of you.”

“We’re fine.”

“I know.” Ian replies. “But I would like to anyway.” He smiles. “Wouldn’t mind if you stayed and never left.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey pushes him away and shuts the door behind them, before leading the way towards the kitchen they passed.

“I'm serious.” Ian grabs his hips again and turns him around. “I wouldn’t mind seeing you and Yevgeny every day. Wouldn’t mind seeing _you_ every day. That’s how much I like you already.”

Mickey looks up at the man in front of him. He stares at him for a few seconds and Ian stares back, doesn’t back down. “You're crazy.” Ian shrugs. Mickey shakes his head and gets on his toes so he can press their lips together.

Ian meets him halfway and wraps his hands tighter around him. Mickey loves how perfectly he fits in Ian's arms. Loves how perfectly their mouths slot against each other. He breathes and steps even closer, moans when Ian holds him tighter.

“So what do you say Mick, do I get a second date?”

Mickey doesn’t even have to think about it. “Yes.”

“And a third and a fourth?”

Mickey nods shyly.

“And a forth and a tenth.”

“Just shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm... hope you guys liked. ty for reading!! <3 <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Inexorable Chapter 3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492571) by [Nicrenkel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicrenkel/pseuds/Nicrenkel)




End file.
